How I Became a Vampire
by Aubrey45
Summary: Kind of random vampire one shot. I wrote it after reading Demon in my View, though it has nothing to do with the book. Rated Teen...ish.


Hey Ya'll! This is a kind of confusing, random story that I wrote after reading a vampire story by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Yes there are parts that were in the book, but generally it has nothing to do with her series.

I own nothing

Aubrey45

How I Became A Vampire

_Hello, my name is Aubrey and I used to be a vampire. How did I become a vampire? Now isn't that the million dollar question. But I think what is more important was how I became human again. And yet they keep insisting that I am a vampire when clearly I am not. My heart is beating and I have lost my beautiful pale complexion, my strength, and my other abilities. However, what I can't seem to get rid of the abnormally long canine teeth which are at least ¼ of an inch longer than any normal persons and my shockingly purple eyes. Which is why I am currently in a lockdown cell on some island with no human or inhuman contact. Do they think I am stupid? I would have never got caught if I was a vampire. But, nooo they just keep on persisting that I am one. I guess it sells more papers. I can practically see the headlines. "Vampire Finally Caught" and "The City Can Finally Live in Peace." Yeah, like there was only one of us, and that their own precious humans don't pose any threats. Please, they have killed more of their own kind then I ever did. But, whatever. Back to the question, how did I become a vampire? How did I end up in this hell-hole commonly know as a prison? And hoe did I turn back into a human, beating heart and all? Well, why don't I start at the beginning?_

It all started on some seemingly meaningless day in my senior year. I, like any normal person 17 years old was at school. I was never anything special, I was the freaky girl that sat in the back of the class, got straight A's, and chewed on her hair. I had friends, well let me rephrase that, I had morons who called themselves my friends, but I never really liked them. They were always too chipper and talking about meaningless boring things like if their hair would match the new skirt they bought. However, there were the students who openly disliked or were afraid of me. Jeff, especially. He had decided somewhere around ninth grade that I was a vampire, (ironic, I know). And every time I passed him he would cross himself and quickly walk away. Sometimes out of complete and utter boredom I would start chanting satanically and watch his eyes get really big, start saying the Hail Mary, and run away. You could say I wasn't exactly a normal 17 year old. Anyway, on that day, I was asked to show around a new student. I figured why not I get the entire day off and only had to see where the student was in his studies. So I went into the office to meet the new transfer student. The student's name was Alex. And man was he creepy. Everyone seemed to stay clear of him. Even the lady in the office looked about ready to sprint from the room. Alex had jet black hair and very odd eyes. Instead of being, brown, green, or blue, they were purple. Even though he wore the same uniform everyone else did he still managed to look intimidating. And I was about to spend the entire day alone with him. Lucky me.

I figured maybe he just looked creepy and he's a nice guy. So, I went up to him to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Aubrey, you must be Alex." I stuck my hand out for him to shake it. He just looked at it. Okay, maybe not so nice. An awkward silence followed that only seemed to affect me and I retracted my hand. I tried again, "Well, why don't we get started? Let's go get your books. Do you have a class schedule yet?" I was suddenly aware that I was babbling and I quickly shut my mouth. I was also aware that he hadn't said a word yet when he handed me a piece of paper. That day was not my day. I checked his schedule with mine and realized he had all the same classes that I did. Once again, lucky me. I swear the trip to the library was twice as long as it normally was. And he still hadn't said anything. What was wrong with him?

The 1st half of the day went pretty slowly and I was starting to get more and more freaked out because Alex still hadn't said anything. We got his books at the library and from there I showed him where his classes were and the cafeteria. He didn't so much as nod the entire time while I was babbling. I was talking so much I didn't realize that it was lunch time until I saw the morons that people call my friends. I pulled Alex behind a tree before they could see me. What the mmmfff?" I slammed my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. When they passed I took my hand off of his mouth. My face felt like it was on fire. Alex just looked mildly amused and irritated.

"Uh, sorry about that. I just um, really don't like them." I mumbled my face still red. I felt the need to explain myself "They are just so annoying!" I started to pace. "I mean who cares if when you went to the hairstylist and asked for honey colored highlights and what they actually give you is honey-brown highlights?! Or how many calories are in a rice cake?! Or why is it thammff?!" It was Alex's turn to cover my mouth with his hand.

"You talk a lot when you're nervous do you know that?" he hadn't taken his hand off of my mouth yet. "Now if I take my hand off of your mouth do you promise to be quiet?" I nodded. "Okay, now why don't we find a place to sit so we can go over where I left off in my subjects at my other school?"

"You're talking," I said lamely in an attempt to change the subject.

"I do that," he retorted.

The rest of the day was pretty boring compared to that. We ate lunch and found out where he was in all his classes; we talked… okay so I was one mainly doing the talking. We got finished and I took him back to the office to check back in.

_Then, I got the phone call that would ultimately end my life. Why? Well, that would be ruining the surprise, now wouldn't it?_

My cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's Mom."

"Hi Mom"

"I was just calling to tell you that my meeting ran late and I won't be able to pick you up today. Can you get a ride home with someone else?"

"Whatever."

"Bye"

"Great, now I have to get a ride with my 'friends.'" And judging from the look on

Alex's face, I think I just said that out loud.

"Just going by your reaction, I take it that your 'friends' are the people you hid from earlier at lunch?' Alex said. A smirk set firmly on his face, which I would love to smack off.

"I was NOT hiding, but that's beside the point. What is your point?" I said curtly.

"Ooo, aren't we testy?"

"Do you even have a point?" Getting, more irritated by the second.

"Yes."

"Than make it."

"Would you like a ride home?"

Oh, thank God. My parents would kill me. "As tempting as it is I can't. I don't even know your last name."

"Ok, your loss"

"Whatever"

I got out to the parking lot and tried to mentally prepare for their idiotic conversations. Right up until I saw what car Alex was driving. It was a blood red1969 Chevy Camaro hard top with black pinstripes. I mean, who could possibly pass up a ride home in that? He stopped in front of me and I leaned in the window. "You don't know where I live"

"Can you give directions?"

"Not very well."

"We'll manage, get in."

About five minutes into the ride, I tried to break the awkward silence. "So, what's your last name?"

"Callaghan"

It was at that moment that I realized we weren't going in the right direction of my house. We were on some construction site where they were building new houses. "My house isn't over this way."

"I know" He said, deadly calm.

"Then, where are we going?"

"To Hell." He said, turning to me and smiling widely so I could notice the extra long canine teeth. He starts speeding up the car.

Oh, Shit.

_Now, let us pause here for a second. Now one of two things can happen when you realize that your life is in danger. You either flee or attack. You learn about it in school, but you never really know what it feels like until you are in this situation. And I was definitely in this situation. You don't think clearly, and you rely completely on instinct. And in that moment my instincts decided that I was going to do something very stupid._

Right, then and there I realized that he wasn't planning on letting me go home. So, I did the only thing that made sense. I unhooked my seatbelt, opened the door and jumped out all in one move. And, being that fate was unnaturally cruel that day, the fall left me relatively unharmed. Not passed out where I wouldn't remember anything but nearly completely fine. Only a couple scratches. I got up and started running around looking for a place to hide. What I found was a construction trailer with a shovel leaning against the door. Without thinking, I grabbed the shovel and ran inside. The door slammed behind me and locked. I didn't need to turn around to realize that Alex was behind me. Without considering the consequences, I quickly turned around and swung the shovel around to hit Alex's head. It hit and broke. He didn't even flinch. His head didn't whip around and there wasn't even a scratch on him. I dropped the remains of the shovel. "Cool." Then the situation hit me. "God, what are you?!"

"Well, considering that virtually everyone has seen Dracula or Buffy I'm surprised you haven't already guessed." I just looked at him. "Well, since you are going to become one of us you might as well know what you are going to become. I, my dear, am a vampire"

"Huh?"

He started advancing on me. I started backing up. "I must admit, you did keep me guessing. Back there with the car, priceless. And then, the shovel. I don't think I have ever been hit with a shovel before. Very original." I hit the wall. "You just don't give up do you?" I began looking around desperately to find a window or some sort of escape. Nothing. "Most of the others just screamed and begged for me to let them go and to slow down. But, you… you are unique. You used your head. We could use a person like you on our side. So, congratulations, you have just won the ultimate prize. You get to be a vampire." He put an arm on each side of me and trapped me in.

_I was a complete stranger to pain. I have never broken a body part in my entire life. I have never been to the hospital for an injury. So when the bite came to the right side of my neck, all I could feel was the pain. I had no way of preparing myself for the scorching, blinding, fiery pain that spread from my neck to the rest of my body. Thank the Gods, that I fell unconscious quickly after first receiving the bite._

_Now, I won't tell you what I did as a vampire because obviously that would leave me in this cell a lot longer than I want. But, I will tell you this. Being a vampire was amazing. It was power. I fed off of the human's life force, with no conscience, and it was… entertaining. But, I have still left you with one question unanswered and I think I am going to leave you with that question unanswered. Why? Because if everyone knew the answer it would be the death of us all, wouldn't it? Though I will tell you what it was like being alive again._

_In those first few seconds, my lungs burned with the effort and routine of breathing and my heart burned in my chest trying to get the blood to all the other areas in my body. If I thought becoming a vampire was painful, this was ten times worse. And I was awake during the entire time of it. That is where the police caught me. I didn't even have the effort to fight back. Then they brought me here. _

_I don't expect you to believe me, this is just my story. People believe what they want to believe. But, if you didn't believe I was some sort of threat, and then I wouldn't be locked up in this cell, now would I? _

So what'd you think?

Aubrey45


End file.
